


Weird

by meevees



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meevees/pseuds/meevees
Summary: Looking to broaden their horizons in the bedroom, Yamato and Sora enlist the aid of Taichi. Things get a little weird. Or maybe they don't.





	Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Like a lot of things that find their way here to my AO3, this was written ages ago and only ever posted on tumblr. When I say ages ago I mean quite before tri was even announced, so know it was written without that in mind. It doesn't outright contradict anything in tri, though, besides perhaps the fact that Taichi clearly has a thing for Meiko by the end of it.
> 
> Because why have an awkward, unresolved love triangle when everyone can be happy and in love instead.

“Just saying, if you’re really serious about trying this, we could ask Taichi.”

Sora scrutinized her boyfriend, looking for the hint of a poorly concealed smile, or the slight twinkle in his eye, tell-tale signs that he was just joking around. But Yamato was as calm as could be, stretched out across their couch, looking for all the world like he hadn’t just made the most preposterous suggestion in all of history. “ _ Taichi? _ ” 

“Yeah, you know, our friend Taichi? Soccer player, poly-sci major, hair twice the size of his brain?” Yamato was grinning at her now, and there was that twinkle in his eye, and Sora smacked him lightly upside the head for his trouble.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Sora asked, feeling unsure.

“Do you have a better one?”

Yamato was undoubtedly serious about it, then. Sora didn’t respond right away, busying herself with twirling a strand of hair between her fingers nervously. She could see where he was coming from; besides Yamato, Sora trusted Taichi more than anyone else, so why not trust him with this? But she couldn’t help hesitating. “But he’s one of our best friends. Don’t you think it might be...weird?”

Yamato stood up off of the couch and came face-to-face with her, drawing her hand away from her hair to stop the nervous habit. “Why should it be? You’re also one of my best friends. This isn’t weird.” As if to emphasize his point, Yamato gave a lecherous grin and reached behind Sora with the hand that wasn’t holding hers to gently squeeze her ass.

“I think this is a little different.” Still, Sora could only smile coyly at Yamato’s behavior, even as she slapped his hand away.

Yamato shrugged, “It doesn’t have to be.”

* * *

“You want me to have  _ sex _ with you? Both of you?”

 

“Well, we were thinking of it more as all three of us together, but I guess the semantics don’t matter so much.” Was Yamato’s matter-of-fact reply.

“Could you both try not to yell about it, maybe?”  Sora cut in, glancing cautiously around them. It had become a habit amongst their group to still have “meetings” or important, in-person conversations at the park by their old school, even though it was no longer necessary to get privacy from their parents, or the most convenient location. At the moment Sora couldn’t help but wonder if it wasn’t the best choice for this particular discussion. She wasn’t so much embarrassed as she was worried about debauching small children.

“Eh, no one’s around,” Taichi replied with a non-committal wave of his hand, “So, what? You guys just sort of decided on a whim that we should have a threesome?”

Taichi was sitting on the monkey bars, his tall, athletic form looking out of place on the set meant for much smaller bodies. Yamato was standing beside him, leaning his crossed arms upon the top bar, Sora perched atop the merry-go-round in front of them. She wondered what passersby must think of them, a group of twenty-somethings hanging around on a playground much too small for them. Certainly no one would ever imagine anything close to the truth of their conversation. Despite her initial reluctance about the location it was a little thrilling, now that she thought about it.

“It wasn’t like that,” Sora began, not that she was sure how to explain what it was really like, “Yamato and I were talking about trying something new, and the idea of a group scenario came up, and...you seemed like the best person to ask.”

Taichi opened his mouth like he would speak, then closed it after a few seconds of heavy silence. Looking carefully between his two companions, he exhaled deeply and tried again, “So what you’re suggesting is we just have sex. All three of us. Just the once, then we’re gunna, what, cross it off the bucket list and move on?”

“That’s the plan.” Yamato agreed. He glanced subtly in Sora’s direction, giving her a questioning look. Apparently he wasn’t sure if this was going as well as expected. Which made two of them.

Taichi had his eyes closed now, his fingers pressed lightly against both temples, still not saying anything else. “Well?” Yamato asked once he couldn’t stand the waiting any longer, lightly elbowing Taichi in the ribs as he did so. The brunette wobbled dangerously on the monkey bars, quickly retaking a hold on them to prevent himself falling. The whole structure rattled and creaked beneath him, and the scare seemed to be enough to snap Taichi out of whatever reverie he’d been lost in.

“Sorry, I was just trying to preserve this moment perfectly in my memory, since this is hands down the most bizarre conversation I’ve ever had in my life! You guys are really for real?”

Sora could feel her cheeks growing hot. This was why she hadn’t been convinced about asking Taichi. The problem wasn’t being turned down, she didn’t mind that at all. The problem was the awkwardness that would develop between them, Taichi being unable to forget the strangeness of his friends’ request. Their friendship was too old and too strong to be broken by this, but there was little doubt that it would be altered, and maybe that wasn’t a good thing.

“Alright.”

“What?” Sora had been so anticipating a bad reaction from Taichi that his actual answer took her by surprise. But his broad, mischievous grin meant she must have heard him right.

“If you guys are serious, then I’m game.”

“Really?”

Taichi laughed, “If you’re so surprised I’m saying ‘yes,’  _ I’m _ surprised you asked. But yeah, let’s do it. My place or yours?”

* * *

They had settled on Yamato and Sora’s place, the following Friday so that everyone was free the next day. The whole affair was so carefully planned out, and the anticipation so nerve-wracking, that it felt like being virgins all over again. Taichi had arrived at the designated time, and there was much awkward fumbling, some unnecessary small talk, and a few minutes of skirting around the point of his visit.

But things had gotten distinctly less awkward--and less virginal--from there.

Yamato lay draped across Sora, his face buried in the crook of her neck. Taichi was laying beside him, just enough distance between the two that he was not a part of the cuddling. The silence that had settled between them was pleasant, and they allowed themselves to stay in it for a while.

It was Yamato who finally spoke, “Well that was...much better than with a toy.”

“Okay, dude, I definitely didn’t need to know that.” Taichi groaned.

Yamato rolled over onto his back, closing the small distance between himself and Taichi and giving his friend a pointed look, “Really? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure we are all way past the point of TMI now. Forever.”

Sora sighed lightly, not even opening her eyes as she added, “He has a point, Taichi.”

Taichi, who in the aftermath was feeling some of the awkwardness from the beginning of their evening return, was silent. Yamato rolled his eyes. “Come here, you,” he said. He rolled back over, grabbing Taichi by the arm as he did so and pulling him along.

* * *

After that one time turned into several times, turned into regular nights spent all three of them together.

And if Taichi started accompanying them on date nights to the movies, that was only because they knew where the night was headed, and it saved all three of them time to have him there.

And if they were out to dinner, all three of them, and Sora played footsie with Taichi under the table instead of Yamato, that was only because with both boys sitting next to each other it was difficult to know the difference.

And if Yamato, when he still occasionally composed in his spare time, would write songs based on both of his lovers, well, inspiration came in many forms.

Yamato was the first to notice the change. They had decided on a night in and Taichi was there with them, of course, as had become the unspoken norm. There was a movie on the TV only getting a fraction of their attention, and they were all curled up on the couch together. Sora was sitting on Yamato’s right, tucked up beside him, his arm wrapped around her. Taichi was on his other side, sitting so that his back was up against the arm rest, his legs stretch out across the two of them.

It hit Yamato so suddenly and so completely, that he was shocked none of them had seen it sooner. He debated whether he should say anything at first, but his discovery proved too important for him to hold in. 

“You guys do realize that we’re basically all dating, right?”

Taichi  was caught so off guard by Yamato’s question that he fell off of the couch, hitting the ground with a loud thud. “Come on, don’t be ridiculous!” He immediately rebutted.

Sora had tensed up slightly beside Yamato, although she did not say anything, and she seemed to be seriously considering his words.

“Is it really ridiculous?” Yamato continued, “Because if it was, I’m pretty sure I’d be able to think of the last time Sora and I went on a date and you  _ weren’t  _ there.”

“Yamato does have a point…” Sora agreed, although Taichi still didn’t look like he wanted to believe it or even hear it, “You are always with us lately.”

Taichi shook his head, “Yeah, but that’s just because--”

But Yamato didn’t even let him finish his thought. He had more to say on the subject, “But it’s not just that you’re with us, it’s that I don’t mind. You’re not a third wheel. I  _ want  _ you here.”

The arguing stopped, but Taichi still didn’t say anything else. He met Yamato’s eyes, looking for a sign that his friend’s words might be insincere, that this was all one big joke , but his expression was honest. Taichi turned his attention to Sora, who was nodding in agreement with Yamato.

“Okay. Fine,” Taichi eventually conceded after another moment’s silent consideration, “I guess I see what you mean. But if you’re right and we’re all in a relationship or something. I mean. Isn’t that…kind of  _ weird _ ?”

Yamato simply shrugged his shoulders as if he didn’t find it very weird at all. Sora smiled, remembering her similar concern before this whole affair had first started, and the words Yamato had used to reassure her, “It doesn’t have to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of updating this to include the smut, but it felt obtrusive smack in the middle of an otherwise short and sweet narrative. Perhaps I will add it as a second chapter, if people are interested in having it.


End file.
